


Black Coffee

by beachtowel



Series: "And I would've gotten away with it" [6]
Category: DCU
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: Dick Grayson, party planner.





	Black Coffee

“Hey, B, real quick. 1 or 2?”

“I told you I’m not playing this game with you anymore, Dick,” Bruce said, not lifting his eyes from the morning newspaper.  
  
“Just say, 1 or 2!” Dick said, pocketing an orange as he finished off an ice cream sandwich and sat across from Bruce.   

Bruce looked up to take in exactly what was happening, completely stone-faced. “If you’re trying to sicken me first thing in the morning, you should know that it’s working.”

Dick smiled at his adoptive father. “You know, for a person that’s made their name off of their brains, you’d think you’d have learned to live a little.”

“I know that ice cream for breakfast will certainly not make me live longer.”

“Okay, just pick! 1 or 2.”

“Dick, we can do this all day,” Bruce said, reminding Dick why he was the Father of Stubbornness.

“When did you start being so fun, B,” Dick muttered.

Bruce shrugged.  
  
“Okay, fine, you win because I got to head out. Who do you want me to ask to cover for us on the 1st? Superman or Green Arrow?”

Bruce thought about the choices, then made a face. “Did you purposely try to choose the worst people for that night?”

“Ooh, I’m telling them you said that!” Dick gasped at Bruce trash-talking his colleagues.  
  
“You will say nothing,” Bruce said simply, taking a sip from his black coffee and going back to his paper.

After a moment of waiting, Dick asked again. “Well?” He reached for Bruce’s coffee and took a sip of his own.

Bruce sighed, thinking through the different scenes that can play out in Gotham that night. “Barry wasn’t available?”  
  
“Heard he has a scheduled date night.”  
  
“Fine, then Clark. I can ask him tonight.”

“Oh?” Dick said with a raised eyebrow and took a second sip. “Tonight?”

Bruce looked up with a face that said _it’s only 7:15am and I am already tired of you._ “Yes, tonight. When we have a league meeting.” Bruce shot a quick glare. “Is that my coffee?”

“Yeah, and it could use some milk. Let me get it,” Dick said, getting up to prepare Bruce’s coffee the way Dick prefers it. “So I don’t have to worry about that, then? You’re going to make sure to ask Clark?”  
   
Bruce made a face. “Of course I will. And leave my coffee alone. There’s more in the pot.”  

Dick had already poured the milk and then grabbed for the jar of sugar on the table. “No, it’ll be good, just wait. Does Alfred have caramel?”  
   
And just like that, Dick stole his father’s coffee.  
  
“Unbelievable,” Bruce said, getting up to get himself another cup of simple coffee for himself.

“Ok, I really gotta go now, I’m actually running late for work. Let me know what Clark says,” Dick said. “Are you finished reading this?” Dick asked as he grabbed the folded newspaper from the table and out the door, sweetened coffee in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I do know that Sept. 1 has come and gone for us in the real world, and I am sorry. I swear it felt like a long time to write the scene, but life caught up to me. Game night will come soon!


End file.
